Various publications, including patents, published applications, technical articles and scholarly articles are cited throughout the specification. Each of these cited publications is incorporated by reference, in its entirety and for all purposes, in this document.
The olfactory senses have powerful physiological and psychological effects. Different scents elicit different responses from individuals. These responses may include anti-emetic properties, bronchodilation, calming effects, and other positive emotions. For example, aromatherapy may be used to help patients with postoperative nausea and vomiting and to relieve tension and stress.
Diffusers of aromatics for aromatherapy are known. These diffusers include candles, room fresheners, cartridges, patches, bandannas, gloves, and wristbands. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2008/0060116 discloses a plastic wristband with an aroma impregnated therein. Although this wristband provides aromatherapy, the aroma will disappear after wear and the wristband will no longer be useful for aromatherapy.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0157578 also discloses a diffuser with a flexible casing and a liquid-impermeable/breakable capsule enclosing a volatile aromatic liquid. When the casing is bent, the capsule breaks and the volatile liquid is temporarily held by a liquid-absorbent member and gradually volatizes and diffuses through a vent hole.